


The thread that binds us.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Threads. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Sad Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers for season 4 are inside.A summary is inside for those who haven't seen season 4's eyeball protection.





	1. My heart hurts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> Lucifer has left for hell. And Chloe has the painful job of telling them he's gone. When people notice something odd going on and send Amendail out to get answers for everyone.

Chloe stood there as tears falling down her face. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly as her legs gave out from under her and she slipped to the ground. "This isn't fair." She whispered softly as the tears kept on falling down her face.

{Elsewhere Lucifer sat alone on his throne his body and mind were here. But his heart was back in Los Angelus. 'I love you, Chloe, I always will.' If he allowed himself the tears would have fallen down his own face.}

The next morning Chloe called Linda, Amendiael, and Mazikeen to her house so she could speak to him.

Linda and Amendiael both noticed that Chloe hadn't slept and tears were still in her eyes as they walked in with Charlie. But no one said anything until Mazikeen came.

Once they were all seated Chloe spoke. "Lucifer has... returned to hell to keep the demon's there."

Linda reached out and took Chloe's hand in her free hand.

Mazikeen and Amendiael both spoke at the same time. "What why?"

Chloe swallowed back the tears that still wanted to fall for him. "To keep the demon's there and prevent them returning. To keep us all safe and his little nephew as well too." She said simply as she saw the question's in there eyes they didn't seem to want to ask. "Yes I told him my feelings for him and he returned them before he left." She said as the tears started to fall a new. She felt like her heart was breaking far worse than it did when she split from her husband. This was far worse than even being shot and nearing dying more than once.

{Lucifer felt a sharp twinge in his heart. He looked around from on top of his throne but didn't see anything. 'Strange?'}

Back among the living human's Mazikeen stepped off to the side to speak to Amendiael. "Isn't there anything you can do? You know and have seen how much he has changed because of Chloe?"

"All I can do is ask to see what sibling or siblings will want to take over for him. But more so if our father wants him to stay no matter who wishes to take his place. He will be forced to stay put." Amendiael said simply. "All I can do is try."

Linda looked over at the whispering pair. "What are you two talking about over there?"

Mazikeen looked over at her. "Sending Amendiael home to ask if any of his sibling or siblings would take over for Lucifer."

Amendiael quickly put up his hand before Chloe could react or speak. "It could and would be a long shot with them. Along with my father as well on this matter Chloe. As I agree with Lucifer someone needs to stay in hell to keep them all there."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I understand." She said simply before she twinged. "Ow." She said softly rubbing that spot over her heart.

Linda looked at Chloe worried. "When did that start to happen?"

"As soon as Lucifer returned to hell." She said simply. "I have to tell Dan, Ella and the others he returned home on some family matters." She said as she slowly stood up and headed towards her room slowly.

Once Chloe was out of the room Linda turned and looked at Amendiael. "This may be an odd question. But could those heart pain's be something along of magical, mystical, or normal human heart pain's?" She asked looking from Amendiael to Mazikeen for answers on that subject.

Amendiael and Mazikeen both shrugged their shoulders.

Linda looked down at her son and kissed his little forehead. "I should stay here until you get back. Between the three of us Amendiael we can protect our son." She said looking at him. "And I can help Chloe until you return with an answer for us one way or another."

Amendiael nodded his head before he kissed Linda on her cheek and their son on his forehead as well. "I will be back as soon as I can Linda." He said with a smile. "Besides three warrior females to protect one cute little boy he is lucky." He chuckled softly before he patted Mazikeen on her arm before he walked outside and vanished quickly from sight.

Mazikeen went and made some tea with something a little stronger in it for Chloe.

Linda settled her self on the couch with Charlie.

Chloe came out a short while later and stared at Mazikeen who was holding out the tea come to her. "Thanks?"

Mazikeen smiled softly. "There is something stronger in yours then Linda's."

Chloe laughed softly. "I'm sure I could use it." She sat there with the girls drinking her tea.

"Are you feeling better?" Linda asked after a while.

"The tea help's but... my heart still hurts." She placed a hand over her heart. "And it will for a while." She said softly as her mind drifted to Lucifer being alone on his throne.

Mazikeen came over and snapped her fingers at Chloe. "Where did you go?" She asked worriedly.

Chloe blinked slightly. "To Lucifer, I could see him on his throne. Sitting there alone looking out at everyone and everything below him." She said simply. "There was a lot of ash and gray to the place as well too." She shook her head slightly as she finished her tea. "I am going to go get some rest." She said with a smile. "When Amendiael gets back to let me know." She said simply as she turned and walked out of the room.

Mazikeen had to sit down as she watched Chloe walk away. She turned and looked at Linda slowly. "How does Chloe know what hell looks like?"

Linda blinked slightly. "She said how it really and I do mean really looks like just now?"

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly. "Yeah and no one ever gets it right. Back before you met Lucifer you had your own idea of what hell looks like?"

Linda thought about it and nodded her head slightly. "Yeah but I'm sure not everyone gets any place like hell or heaven right if they never been there or stepped out of there."

Mazikeen sighed softly. "Hopefully Amendiael can if not find a way to bring Lucifer back. To solve what just happened there with how the hell... I mean heck does Chloe know how hell looks like?"

Linda nodded her head slightly. "I don't know anything about angel's, demon's, devil's, or even blessed people. But all I can do is make a stabbed guess and that might be wrong really wrong." She said simply as she placed her cup down and settled into breastfeed her son.

Mazikeen just sat there thinking over everything they have just learned since Amendiael left to get a replacement for Lucifer in hell.


	2. Where in the world is...

Chloe fell asleep and found her self in her dream world in an ash-covered world. She looked around and all the ash and what looked like rock pillars. She reached out and touched one. "Odd?" She said softly as she looked down at the ash covering her hands. "Very dusty here?" She kept on walking looking around at everything. She noticed demon's not paying her any mind as if they didn't see her there. "Hello?" She said as she looked at a female who looked like a normal human standing there.

Lilith turned her head as if she could see Chloe standing there. She pointed towards the pillar of stairs. She turned and walked away. "I swear when one of the featherbrains come down here again. I am making them drag my daughter back home."

Chloe stood there watching her before she shook her head slightly. She walked towards the pillar and ran up the steps. After a while, she had to stop and catch her breath. "Why so many stairs?" She said putting her head down and shaking slightly. "Way too many stairs here." She sighed softly before she went back to running up the stairs again. It felt like forever when she finally got to the landing. She stopped and stared at Lucifer sitting on his throne in the same suit he left her in. "Lucifer?" She said as she felt tears welling in her eyes as she saw that sad forlorn look on his face.

Lucifer looked out at all the demons below him. He couldn't fool himself he wished to his father and his siblings to return to Los Angelus to her his own sweet angel. "Chloe?" He whispered softly as tears welled up in his eyes. But he quickly blinked them away as he looked around. He winced slightly when he looked down at the landing and seeing nothing but feeling something. He reached up and rubbed that spot over his heart.

Chloe stared right back into his eyes as she rubbed the same spot on her own self. "LUCIFER!" It seemed like he couldn't hear her so she reached out to touch his leg when her fingers went right on through him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked away as he sighed.

Chloe took a step to far backward as she falls off the tower. "LUCIFER HEAR ME!" She landed with a thud. She woke up shortly on the floor with a sharp gasp.

Mazikeen opened her door with a quick jerk and slammed the light on. She stood there staring at Chloe. "Chloe, you okay?" She bent over to help her up when she stopped. "Chloe where did all that ash come from?"

Chloe looked up at Mazikeen then back down to all the ash covering her clothes and in piles around here. "I thought I was dreaming I was in an ash-covered place. I mean really it needs cleaning but besides that, I saw a woman who seemed to see me standing there. She pointed at a pillar with oh my god way too many stairs for there to be in one place." She shook her head slightly. "Anyway once I finally made it to the top I saw Lucifer sitting there. He turned my way no matter how many times I called his name. He didn't see me he just... OW!" She grabbed her heart than before she looked up with a worried look at Mazikeen. "What's going on here?" She asked worriedly.

Mazikeen shrugged but helped her friend up. "Next time you go to see someone should watch you see what happens. I will go get the vacuum cleaner as well as a broom and dustpan too." She turned to walk away before she looked at Chloe. "You know Amendiael he is going to find out something from someone up there. They are older than dirt."

Chloe looked down at the ash. "Or more like they are all ash covered. But where was all that ash though?"

"Hell." Mazikeen said simply. "Somehow you ended up in hell in your dreams. Or someone pulled you into hell by way of your dreams." She said simply before she turned and walked away.

Chloe looked around looking around stunned before she looked up at the sky or well the ceiling. "I need answers please."

Mazikeen came back a while later and handed Chloe the vacuum cleaner before she swept the ash up she carried it out.

Chloe vacuum up the remaining ash and put the vacuum away before she went and took a shower to remove the rest of the ash from her skin. She stripped her bed and took it to the washer and put them into the wash. She went and joined the girls in the living room and curled up in the chair. "At least if I fall asleep again it will be easier to clean up the ash out here then my bedroom."

Linda looked at Chloe. "Mazikeen told me what happened are you okay?"

Chloe closed her eyes before she sighed softly. "Truthfully I don't know my heart aches for him. And I don't just mean emotionally I mean it hurts on its own and I don't know why besides the fact I really miss him to the very core of my soul." She didn't notice the tears that started to slip down her face.

Elsewhere Ella sat at her computer humming softly to her self as she was digging into Lucifer's life.

Dan came in and touched Ella's shoulder. "Hey?"

Ella jumped slightly before she mentally sighed before she spoke to him. "Hey?"

"Why are you looking into Lucifer?" Dan asked trying not sounding jealous.

"Chloe told me he returned home to deal with family matters. A part of me wanted to know what those are just in case we can help him. So he could come back to her. Is that stupid?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Dan shook his head slightly. "No, not at all. I never knew what his family does just that he owns a lot of stuff. Do you want me to get my file it might help us track him down over in England to help him out?"

Ella smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be helpful. Besides he makes Chloe happy."

Dan chuckled softly. "For how annoying I find him he does make her happy." He said simply. "Everyone should be happy." His hand stayed on her shoulder this whole time he muttered a sorry before he let go and quickly moved towards the door. "I will go get that now." He said simply before he quickly left the room.

Ella watched him go before she let a soft smile appear on her lips before she turned and looked back at her computer screen. "Where in the world is Lucifer Morningstar?"


	3. Dreaming of ash lots and lots of ash.

Back in Chloe's apartment, she was fighting sleep as she didn't know what would happen if she fell asleep this time. She was swaying slightly when she sits up as if something or someone is trying to pull her into the world of sleep.

"Chloe?" Linda's voice sounded so far away.

"Chloe?" Mazikeen's voice sounded even further away.

Chloe fell over onto the couch as she fell asleep muttering softly. "Not again."

Mazikeen shook Chloe. "Come on and wake up your scaring us here?"

Chloe woke up and sat up and noticed all the ash again. "Again here?" She huffed as she popped her neck. She looked around and noticed she was in a room with not much in it. Just the cot she was laying on and what looked like a cauldron in the corner. "Did I wake up in the wicked witch of the west's hang out now?"

A woman's huff sounded in the corner. "Really human you're clueless. And hurtful if you think I am the wicked witch of the west." She said stepping out of the shadows towards Chloe.

Chloe moved further back from her. "What do you want from me?"

Lilith rolled her eyes slightly at her before she walked up to Chloe and placed a finger on her heart. "I want this."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "You want to kill me that will not go over well with your king after all."

Lilith rolled her eyes again. "You human's really are stupid. Reminds me of my first husband he is beyond stupid."

Chloe looked at her annoyed. "What do you want with my heart?"

Lilith smiled softly at her. "You will find out soon enough Chloe Decker. Let my little Mazi know mommy loves her."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something when she felt like she was shoved hard against a wall. She closed her eyes and opened them again to stare right into Mazikeen's face. "Your mother is mental."

Mazikeen pulled back and looked at her confused. "What?"

Chloe turned and looked at her. "Your mother is the one that pulled me into hell both times. This time she said she wants my heart. I told her if she kills me that Lucifer wouldn't be happy about it. Then she said I was stupid as well as other humans."

Mazikeen blinked slightly. "What would my mother want with your heart?"

Chloe shrugged. "No clue." Chloe did tell Mazikeen everything she was told.

Linda shook her head slightly before she spoke. "I think its best we wait for Amendiael before we come up with our own idea's. Though be careful when you dream to walk into Hell then Chloe." She said simply. "Did Lucifer see you there or did it feel like he saw you there?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I thought it felt like he did but he didn't see me." She ran a hand across her face before she laid back down. "I just hope your mother isn't going to kill me."

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly when she turned her head sharply when everyone heard knocking at the door. She grabbed her dagger and held it behind her back when she opened the door ready to kill whoever was on the other side.

Chloe sat up ready to run for her gun if she needs to and get Linda to safety as well too. "Who is it Mazikeen?"

Mazikeen walked back in with Dan and Ella both. "Seems we have guests now." She said annoyed.

Chloe looked at Dan and Ella. "Is something wrong with Trixie or at work?"

Dan shook his head slightly before he looked at Ella. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Ella opened her mouth to speak.

"If this is about Lucifer he went home. I know I saw him fly off towards the family business he deals with." Chloe said simply.

Ella finally spoke. "There are no records of him leaving or anyone with the last name Morningstar either from England or going there, Chloe."

Mazikeen rolled her eyes behind the pair. "Is there something going on between you to that you might want to share with the group?" She asked trying to get them to stop digging into Lucifer's truth. As she really didn't want to reveal her true face to them either.

Ella blushed and muttered something. "No what makes you think that anyway?"

Dan didn't look at Mazikeen or Chloe either. "Anyway what are you not telling us about who Lucifer really is?"

Linda looked between Ella and Dan. "Basic terms they are hiding something."

Ella just walked over and handed Chloe her file. "I looked into his past beyond what Dan found out for himself."

Chloe took the file from Ella and placed it on the table. "Anyway back to you two?"

"Are you not going to look into any of that Chloe?" Dan asked trying hard to avoid what everyone keeps bringing up.

"I know Lucifer and you two keep avoiding the subject on this matter." She said simply before something clicked in her head. "Did you two kiss or have sex with each other?"

Ella blushed.

Dan looked annoyed.

Chloe looked at Mazikeen and Linda and laughed softly. "A kiss."

Mazikeen and Linda both nodded their heads.

Dan glared at them. "Lucifer is a con man." He said simply.

"My brother is many things Daniel but he is no con man. He always tells the truth even if you don't want to hear it. And right now I think it's about time you let the woman get some rest." Amendiael said from behind Dan.

"How did you get in when Mazikeen didn't open the door?" Dan asked confused.

Amendiael just smiled at him. "Daniel?"

"Okay, okay I will go?" Dan said simply as he headed out the door.

Ella looked at Chloe. "You should read the file." She said simply before she quickly headed out after Dan.

Amendiael closed and locked the door behind the pair. "How was your rest Chloe before we go into the other."

Chloe told him what happened the two times she fell asleep and where she went both times in her sleep.

Amendiael sighed softly. "So what I found out was right then."

Everyone stared at him. "What is right?"


	4. What's going on with me heart?

Amendiael took a seat and sighed softly. "I spoke to all my brother's and sisters and couldn't get any of them to want to take Lucifer's place in hell."

Chloe sighed sadly. "What about the other?"

Amendiael fixed his shirt before he spoke. "Your dad had an idea about that before I get to what my father said if you want to hear it?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment or two. "What does my dad think on this?"

"Your dad spoke about the idea that your's and Lucifer's hearts are now linked to each other. Like his was linked to your mothers." Amendiael smiled softly. "I thought it was a rather sweet idea if you ask me."

"He was wrong though I agree it was a rather sweet idea none the less?" Chloe said with a smile.

Amendiael laughed softly. "Yeah."

Linda smiled softly. "What did your father have to say on this matter? I know Chloe keeps having Lilith keep dragging her into hell for some reason or another?" As she felt like Amendiael was dragging his feet on this matter.

Amendiael sighed softly. "It's rare but my father says it has happened between you and Lucifer." He said simply as he looked at her. "It seems the red thread of fate has bound you and Lucifer together. Though the old man went on to say he sees it connecting you and him." He said simply. "Normally it's around your middle finger or your ring finger or around your ankles. He's never heard of it being around a person's heart."

Mazikeen sits nearby. "What does my mother want with her heart?"

Amendiael shook his head slightly. "She doesn't there is nothing gained from taking the heart of a fated person."

Chloe sighed softly. "When I thought she wanted my heart as well she said I was stupid on the matter."

Amendiael smiled softly at her. "My father said he will figure something out. Though he was thrilled knowing his idea turned out so well." He chuckled softly. "About you being blessed into being and crossing Lucifer's path. You did in his words 'Found my sweet little boy still inside the devil himself.' Though who God will pick or request on taking over I don't know that's totally up to him." He reached over and patted her on her hand. "Until then try to rest and if Lilith drags you back I will personally go speak to her my self on this matter."

Chloe smiled softly. "If you do have to go your self. Don't tell Lucifer what you asked your father to do for him. I wouldn't want him to have hope and then it being crushed if it all falls through."

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "Agreed I will just let him know you and others miss him. But you're doing as well as expected."

Chloe smiled softly. "And let him know I still love him."

Amendiael smiled back at Chloe. "I will. Now go to sleep."

Chloe laid back down on the couch.

Linda looked at Amendiael. "What did he say about his grandson?" She asked wondering.

Amendiael smiled at her. "That I have his permission to remain her and protect him. And the fact he could have powers when he is older." He bent over and kissed his son softly on his little forehead. "Your grandfather loves you, Charlie." He smiled softly. "As do all your aunt's and uncles too. Even the one we are trying to return to his lady love."

Charlie looked up cutely at his daddy and cooed at him.

Linda laughed softly. "He's all for saving Lucifer too."

Amendiael chuckled softly. "Good."

Linda smiled softly. "We might have a problem with Dan and Ella. They dropped that file by earlier about Lucifer not being who he is and such."

Amendiael sighed softly. "I will handle it if they keep being a problem for us."

Elsewhere Dan looked at Ella. "Do you think she will look at the file?"

"If it was me I would. But she really loves him so I have no clue on this Dan." She said simply. "There isn't anything else we can do on that subject until and if Lucifer ever shows up again. Or we get his brother alone and speak to him about all of this."

"And right now he is in the house with Mazikeen, Linda, Charlie, and Chloe as well too." He said simply.

"There is something else that needs to be done. Or well talked about again." Ella said simply.

Dan swallowed before he let out. "Yeah?"

Ella nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, that."

"Oh yeah, that um what do you want to speak about it?" Dan asked worriedly.

"I don't know just the fact we should?" Ella said simply.

Dan sighed softly. "Agreed but... Do you want to go out on a date sometime?" He asked not looking at her. "With me?"

Ella blushed before she swallowed and let out a squeak. "Yeah."

Dan smiled softly over the whole thing.

Back at the apartment Chloe finally fell asleep and started to drift deeper and deeper into dreamland.


	5. Someone knows who is taking over for Lucifer.

Chloe woke up once again in hell. She stood up from the steps she was sitting on. "Really you dragged me here again Lilith?" She asked before she noticed where she was and looked up and saw Lucifer sitting on his throne again. "Lucifer?"

Lilith knelt before Lucifer. "Why can't you let me take your place so you can return to your human?"

Lucifer looked down his nose at her in a king like, look of his. "Only a celestial can and sadly you are not Lilith. Only me or one of my siblings can hold the throne of hell." He said looking down sadly briefly. "Even if I pray to my father. None of my siblings would ever take over hell. That is a fact I know deep in my own heart."

Chloe looked at Lilith. "You want to be the ruler of hell. Why do you can attack the human race?"

Lilith glared at Chloe. "No." She quickly looked up at Lucifer. "You can't think like that sire. I am sure any one of your siblings would love to take over for you in hell?"

Lucifer laughed. "No, they wouldn't unless my father forced someone to take over for me." He smirked softly. "And even then the answer to that would be no."

Chloe started up the stairs. "Lucifer?" She asked as she reached out for him.

"There will be no more talk about this Lilith is that clear?" He turned when he thought he felt a ghost of a hand on his arm. Though he saw no one there doing this simple little action against his skin.

"As you wish my king!" Lilith said simply as she turned and started to walk away.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Lucifer softly on his cheek. Even though she knew right now he couldn't see her standing there. "I love you Lucifer." She whispered softly before she turned and followed after Lilith.

Lucifer reached up and touched that cheek and whispered sadly. "Chloe?"

Lilith was speaking to one of her children before she turned and stared right at Chloe. "Now you know."

"Are you doing this to take his title from him or to help him until after my death?" She asked simply.

Lilith rolled her eyes slightly. "I knew Lucifer a long time ago. He isn't the same right now because you're among the living. And he has to remain here to keep my children from doing something stupid again. I want to do this for the king he used to be and the king a better king that he is now."

Chloe smiled softly. "I will let his brother know there is someone in hell who at least temp for Lucifer. Though God is looking into placing a different sibling down here."

Lilith nodded her head slightly. "I don't blame God for placing me in hell. Or putting my Adam with someone like Eve."

"You still love Adam don't you?" Chloe asked simply.

"Yes, but we parted since I can't give him human children so God fixed it all as he does." She said simply. "This will be the last time you will appear here in hell like this. It is draining on your life force me doing this to you." She patted Chloe on her head. "Tell Mazikeen she did well with her siblings."

Chloe bucked on the couch and blinked a couple of times as she looked around. "Well, that was different." She turned and looked at Amendiael. "Seem's Lilith wants to help us. She also wants to take over as ruler of hell for a time so Lucifer can return here." She said simply. "Though she knows she can't take over since she isn't a celestial being."

Mazikeen looked at her. "Mother is just the mother of demon's?"

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "Yes, she is. Though this could help." He placed his hands together and started to pray quietly.

A knock sounded from the back door.

Chloe turned and stared at the cloaked figure. "Um anyone else sees the grim reaper standing there?"

Amendiael opened his eyes quickly and shook his head slightly. "Azarel come in here before you freak out Chloe."

Azarel opened the door and smiled brightly at everyone. "Hello." She said happily before she waved at them. She looked at Chloe and smiled. "I'm Azarel I'm Lucifer and Amendiael's baby sister. Or better known to the human's as thee grim reaper." She said with a smile on her face.

Chloe looked at Amendiael. "Ms. Bubbly here is the grim reaper?" She asked confused.

Amendiael laughed softly. "Yes, she clearly doesn't seem like the Grim Reaper now does she?"

Chloe and Linda shook their heads. "Nope."

Azarel snapped her fingers. "Oh, that reminds me dad sent me here with news."

Mazikeen looked at Ms. Cheerful. "So what sibling is doing to take over the role of hell so he can return to Chloe?"

Azarel shoved her hands in the pockets of her cloak. "Well our father has spoken to Michael but he downright refused to say something about Lilith wanting to torture him once a long time ago."

Amendiael laughed softly. "Michael brought that onto himself."

Mazikeen smirked softly.

"Father has spoken to Zauriel about taking on the role?" Azarel said simply.

Amendiael shook his head hard. "Lucifer would rather kill him then let him do that."

Azarel nodded her head slightly before she looked at Chloe. "You should go to Lux it shouldn't be long until he will be there waiting for you. Or you can wait for him."

Chloe looked at her. "But who will take over?"

Azarel smiled softly. "It's okay, go."

Chloe looked around at everyone shooing her. She grabbed her purse and keys. "You can fill me in on this later." She turned and quickly headed to the door before she stopped and looked at Mazikeen. "Can you watch Trixie later when Dan drops her off?"

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly. "Happy to now go wait for your devil's return."

Chloe smiled brightly before she headed out then.

Linda looked at Azarel. "What sibling is taking over. It isn't you is it?"

Azarel shook her head no. "Not me."

Amendiael sighed softly. "Who?"


	6. The devil went down on...

Azarel looked at her brother. "Father got Sandalphon and Raguel to both agree to take over for Lucifer. With them switching out every so often between the pair."

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "At least Lucifer doesn't have to worry about the demon's getting out."

"I think after what happened my mother will be harder on her children about the whole thing." Mazikeen said simply. "I guess the brothers went and told there baby brother is why you sent Chloe to the loft?"

Azarel nodded her head simply. "They have a moment to them selfs."

Linda, Mazikeen, and Amendiael smiled at her. "That was sweet."

Azarel blushed. "I should head back. The dead can't guide themselves to where they need to go." She turned and walked out the back door again.

Amendiael looked at Linda. "We should head home as well?"

Linda nodded her head slightly. "I'm tired as our little boy is."

Amendiael gently picked him up out of his mother's arms before he guided her to the door. "You get to hang out with a friend tonight."

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly. "When you can have a woman's night again let me know and I will bring the wine."

Linda smiled at her friend. "I will." She said walking out of the apartment with Amendiael and their son as well too.

A while later Chloe stepped out of the elevator and into Lucifer's old loft. She turned on the lights and walked over and turned on the radio and stood there listening to the music as she had her back towards the balcony doors. She stood there swaying to the music.

Meanwhile, in hell, Lucifer sat there staring at two of his brothers. Who just told him they were going to replace him for the time being. And that Lilith was going to help out when they need her to keep her children under control until Lucifer's return. "You both know what this will do to you?"

They both nodded their heads. "Our father had Azarel nudge your human to your other place."

Lucifer smirked softly. "I thank you both." He smiled softly as he looked at Lilith. "If it looks to be too much for my brothers will you let me know?"

Lilith bowed her head. "As you wish my one true king."

Lucifer stood and let his angelic wings out. "Well good luck brothers." He said before he flew away.

Lilith looked at Sandalphon and Raguel than. "Look luck you two you're going to need it knowing my children." She said simply before she turned and walked away from the pair humming to her self.

Sandalphon looked at his brother worried. "What have we agreed too?"

Back in the loft, Chloe was humming to the song that was currently playing on the radio.

"The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal  
When he came upon this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said, "boy, let me tell you what  
I guess you didn't know it   
But I'm a fiddle player too   
And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you"  
The boy said, "my name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been"  
Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard   
'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia, and the devil deals the cards   
And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold   
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul  
The devil opened up his case  
And he said, "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow  
Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this  
When the devil finished  
Johnny said, "well, you're pretty good, old son  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done"  
He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no  
The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet  
Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever want to try again  
I done told you once you son of a bitch  
I'm the best that's ever been"  
He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no."

"I rather go down on you Chloe?" Came a rather sexy if not a panty melting voice. That is rather sexy and mouthwatering if you ask anyone.

Chloe turned as she felt like she knew that voice or its been so very long. She jumped slightly as she felt tears well in her eyes. "Lucifer?" Came to her soft but slightly broken voice as she looked at him.

Lucifer's slow sexy grin of his appeared on his face. "Well the devil went down to Georgia is a rather good song. I should change it that the devil went down to Chloe Decker. What do you think?"

Chloe turned around fully and stepped towards him. "I missed you Lucifer?" She saw his slow smile before she launched her self into his arms. She snuggled her self against him.

Lucifer held her against him and walked the pair towards the bedroom.

Chloe noticed where she was being carried too. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Relax I'm tired and need to wind down and you look tired." He stopped and placed her on his bed. "Stay." He said simply before he turned and headed towards his bathroom.

Chloe wrinkled her nose annoyed over the whole thing. "I'm not a puppy." She laid down staring up at things before her.


	7. Lucifer has a moment in the shower.

Lucifer sighed softly as he stepped into the shower and let the water run down his back.

In his bedroom, Chloe laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

In the shower, Lucifer felt like his soul was being cleaned and that bothered him slightly as he looked up skywards as he spoke skywards "I'm never going to let her go I can't I love her to dam much to do it again." He finished his shower and dried off before he put on a pair of clean shorts and bathrobe. He headed out of the bathroom and smiled softly seeing Chloe there asleep on his bed. "Lovely." He whispered softly as he went and put on a pair of sleeping pants. He removed his bathrobe and tossed it onto a nearby chair and crawled into bed beside her.

Chloe felt him get into bed and she wiggled closer towards him.

Lucifer smirked softly when she did this. He bent down and kissed her softly on her cheek.

Chloe opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she spoke to him. "Did Lilith tell you she kept pulling my soul into hell for a time?" She asked softly.

Lucifer looked annoyed. "No, was she trying to kill you?" He pulled her even closer as his hands started to run down her back slowly.

Chloe squirmed slightly when he found a spot on her back. "No, she just wanted me to know something. As well as other things that your brother Amendiael learned from your father."

Lucifer looked at her. "And that was?"

Chloe snuggled against him. "You should get some sleep and its nothing bad."

"You know we could instead of sleep?" He said with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Chloe didn't even open her eyes to mutter softly. "Not tonight Lucifer I have a headache and I'm tired."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he bent down and kissed her softly on her ear. He started to sing softly into her ear. "Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Begged and I pleaded, mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady."

Chloe smiled as she cracked one eye open. "So I am your angel is that right, my devil?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "Yes, you are my angel my darling little angel." He smirked softly. "Besides that, I'm sure Shaggy wouldn't mind me singing it to my lady love."

Chloe leaned up just slightly and kissed him softly on his lips. "Love you to but I really am tired so can I just go to sleep now?"

Lucifer chuckled softly over the whole thing. "Yes, you can go to sleep." He closed his own eyes as well. "I'm going to keep you now." He whispered softly.

"We have been tied together forever Lucifer." She said against his skin as she fell asleep.

Lucifer opened one eye to look at her as he noticed she had placed her right hand over his heart. 'She doesn't mean? No, she doesn't mean that she can't. No celestial has ever been tied or found there soul mate before. Gabriel doesn't even believe in the whole red thread bit either. No Chloe is talking about something else and I will ask her about it in the morning or after we both wake up.' He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Meanwhile, while the devil sleep's Dan is standing at the doorway of the police station. "What are we going to do?"

"There isn't anything we can do besides tell the chief he isn't who he has been telling us he is?" Ella said simply.

Gabriel placed their hands on Dan and Ella's shoulders. "I think you shouldn't be messing with the baby of my family savvy?"

Dan turned and looked at Gabriel. "What are you a pirate?"

Gabriel looked annoyed. "No, you idiot I'm Lucifer's eldest brother aka his big brother." He gently or well not to gently pushed them away from the door. "Its time you understand something about my baby brother." He gently pushed them towards an awaiting cloaked figure. "Isn't that right Azarel?"

Azarel nodded her. "We should move these human's away from here quickly."

"Right my little grim reaper we shall." He gently pushed Dan and Ella towards the van.

"We are not going to go with you crazy ass people?" Dan muttered as he pushed Ella behind him.

"Well, you two have two choices you can either drop this whole idea or come with us if you want to live?" Gabriel said with a smile that was just like Lucifer's.

Ella looked at the creepy Gabriel then. "We will just ask Lucifer about it when we see him." She said taking Dan's hand and pulling him away. "I know we are cop's but he is even if he doesn't look like it Lucifer's brother."

Dan nodded his head. "That guy really does love to annoy me." Forgetting he was still holding Ella's hand as they walked away together.

"Who?" Ella asked looking at him.

"Lucifer himself of course?" Dan said simply.

"Of course?" Ella added as they headed towards his car.

Once they were at his car he looked down and smiled softly. "You haven't let go of my hand."

"Nor you of mine?" Ella added.

"Good, Good?" Dan whispered before he bent his head and kissed Ella softly on her lips.


	8. About last night?

Chloe rolled over in Lucifer's bed and reached out for him and finding nothing but an empty bed. She opened her eyes and found herself alone in his bedroom. She sat up and looked around wondering if last night was all just a dream. She ran her hands across her face as she mentally screamed over thinking last night was real.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe looked up and blinked slightly with a mental sigh seeing Lucifer standing there leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed his chest. "I thought last night was a dream."

Lucifer sighed softly with a smile as he stepped away from the door frame and walked towards her like he was hunting his prey.

Chloe swallowed as she saw the hunter in his eyes. She barely noticed he wasn't dressed in a suit like he normally is. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer didn't say anything and didn't stop moving until he stopped in front of her. He tilted her chin up towards him. "I am very much real and really here before you." He said as he bent down and kissed her on her lips deeply. After a while, he pulled back and placed her hand on his heart. "My heart beats for you, Chloe." He gave her a brief kiss before he scooped her up in his arms and walked her out of his bedroom.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked confused.

"If we stay in there any longer I will strip you of your clothes and tie you up to my bed." He said with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Chloe blushed brightly. "Pervert." She muttered softly against him.

Lucifer laughed softly. "What I could have put your hands down my pants instead."

Chloe looked up at him sharply and glared at him.

Lucifer chuckled before he walked her outside to his balcony and placed her in an empty chair. He went and sat down in the other one. "I ordered breakfast while I let you sleep in."

Chloe smiled softly. "Did your brother's tell you anything about why they are taking over for you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Just kicked me out saying don't come back until I really wish to return not before." He said simply. "Funny thing is I don't want to return."

Chloe reached out and ran her fingers lightly across his cheek. "You just got tired of being alone? Though you had Lilith and Mazikeen there with you it wasn't the same was it?"

Lucifer shook his head before he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "No, it wasn't. I rather spend the rest of my immortal life looking at one face and saying one line to them daily."

Chloe blushed softly. "What line was that?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Hello, Detective?"

Chloe couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "You have no idea how sexy that always has been hearing you say that to me."

Lucifer grinned at her. "You could always tell me." He winked at her just as their breakfast shows up then.

Once they were alone again Chloe whispered softly as she picked up her fork. "Or show you."

Lucifer had to adjust himself before he coughed slightly 'You just returned your starting to turn into a horny little devil already here.'

Elsewhere Dan rolled over in his bed and wiggled up to the warm person in bed with him. He cracked an eye open to look down at the sleeping form of Ella. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder.

Ella let out a little sigh.

Dan smirked softly as he kissed slowly across her back. "Ella?"

Ella let out a soft little moan as she shifted closer towards him.

"Ella if you keep that up we are going to start up last night again?" Dan muttered before he reached out and slowly ran a finger up her spine. "Unless you want to go another round?"

Ella opened both of her eyes and blushed softly that grew as she recalled the sex in the living room, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and back in the bedroom where they crashed. "Tomorrow." She muttered softly. "Tomorrow for sure."

Dan just stared at her before he cracked up laughing. "Tomorrow then." He chuckled "Since your sore." He said laying there with a smile on his face.

Ella rolled over towards him. "You made me sore."

"You started it, Ella?" Dan said with a smirk.

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Dan swatted her behind then. "Did too or do you want me to prove it to you again?" He asked with a smirk.

Ella blushed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Dan asked before he wagged his eyebrows at her before he bent down to kiss her on her lips.

Back in the loft Lucifer and Chloe removed the dishes.

Lucifer looked at Chloe after a while. "You spoke last night about some thread. What did you mean by that Chloe?" He asked watching her.

Chloe sighed softly as she filled him on the chest pain and what his father said about the whole thing. "Its how Lilith pulled me into hell to speak to me. Since you were there as well she could do that."

Lucifer thought about it for a while before he cracked up laughing.

Chloe looked at him funny. "What?"

Lucifer chuckled before he spoke. "Not that it's just something I remember talking to Gabriel and Michael about when we were children." He shook his head slightly. "All of us thought the whole red thread thing was a myth created by some strange people back then. None of us thought it was really just that our father spoke about it saying its what drew our mother to him."

"Ours, unlike others, is around our hearts?" Chloe said simply.

"Well, you stole my heart before I knew it. Most likely when I first met you." He reached out and took a hold of her hands and placed them against his heart. "Yours."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "You have mine without saying." She stood up and sat down in his lap facing him. "You are after all my devil my man of sin." She wrapped her arms around his neck before she smiled at him. "My boyfriend." She said simply. "Is that okay?"

Lucifer took a hold of her hip's and brought her to were there private parts was just mere inches away from each other. "What do you think Chloe?" He said simply waiting for her to feel it for her self that as she called him her boyfriend he got rock hard over those simple words she used to speak about him the devil himself. And he loved it wholeheartedly too.


	9. Dancing with an angel.

Chloe gave him a coy smile as she leaned up and softly kissed him on his lips. "That you are moving fast even for a devil."

"I can't help my self when I found someone so perfect for him. She is my own personal angel." Lucifer said with a sexy grin of his he normally used when he said hello detective to her.

"Really I am perfect an angel as well. Do I have wings now to Lucifer?" Chloe asked smiling at him.

"Well, you could one day." He said with a wing. "Angelic or demonic you never know my heart."

"Good to know?" Chloe said with a smile before she chuckled softly. "But really it does seem to be a little fast Lucifer none the less." She leaned up on her toes grinding her hip's against his a little. "One date."

Lucifer tilted his head slightly as he looked at her with a funny look. "Hmm?"

"You owe me at least one date before we take it beyond into that." She said simply.

Lucifer pouted slightly at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really at least one date." She said simply.

He sighed before he put her down and stepped back from her. He held out his hand to her. "Care to dance?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Sure." She said placing her hand into his.

He pulled her close as he started to dance around the room with her. "You would and could make a fine queen in hell." He said with a smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly as she smiled at him. "Way too soon for that but thank you."

"Your welcome." He said with a smile. As they danced around the room he started to sing an Ed Sheeran song called Perfect. "I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe kissed him back before her phone rang. She stepped back before she laughed softly. "Saved by the bell." She answered the call as she stepped away from Lucifer than.

Lucifer muttered softly. "Stupid phone." He adjusted himself in his pants as he watched her talk on the phone. His eyes kept going towards her rear end and felt a strong urge on wanting to nibble on it. Though to tell the truth that wasn't the only part of her he wanted to nibble on. Though there was another part of her he wanted to lick like an ice cream cone deeply. He couldn't help it after that thought if his eyes flashed red.

Chloe turned around as she hung up the phone. "Seems I have to get to work and deal with more paperwork as something big is going down. You don't have to come in with me but I wouldn't say no."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I am happy to take you to work and show off my girlfriend to her own co-workers."

Chloe couldn't help but blush as she held out her hand to him. "Come on."

Lucifer took her hand before they turned and headed towards the elevator. "It will be good to see the look on Dan's face." He chuckled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sure." She shook her head slightly as they stepped onto the elevator and the door's shut than.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter yesterday as I was ill and couldn't get it started. Also, I start my new temp job in the morning so I will try and work on the next chapter tomorrow. It might not be posted every day like it kind of has been lately.


	10. Being called into the office.

It was later on when Lucifer and Chloe walked into the police station side by side. "Hello everyone?" Lucifer said with a grin.

Everyone turned and stared at Lucifer as he entered the building. Their eyes went from him to Chloe and back. As they started to notice that Lucifer and Chloe are holding hands as they walked in together.

Chloe turned and looked at him once they had walked to her desk. "I told you doing something like that would be silly."

"What I could have done far worse." He said with a smirk.

Chloe sighed softly. "Sad but so very true." She said simply. "You're lucky I love you."

Lucifer smirked at her. "I know and I love you as well." He said with that sexy smirk on his face.

Chloe mentally sighed until the chief stepped out of her office. "Chief?"

"Oh good your both here in my office now." She said simply.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Not sure." She said simply.

Once they were inside the office. "You two dating isn't a problem, is it? I just had this same talk with your ex-husband and Miss Lopez as well. As it seems they were spotted in the garage having sex during the night."

Chloe looked stunned.

"What really? I thought she had more spine against those kinds of things too." Lucifer said simply.

Chloe looked at him annoyed.

The chief shook her head at the pair. "Mr. Morningstar you will keep under the rules of this department. Since you aren't an officer I don't and won't order you two to break up. But while working a case you will behave or I will be forced to kick you out of here and I mean it too." She looked at Chloe. "You can teach him the rules."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "She makes a rather sexy teacher."

Chloe blushed and muttered softly. "Pervert."

"Yes, and I am loved for it too." He winked at her.

The chief waved her hands at the pair. "Out both of you now and take him out back somewhere and get hosed down. Or get your selfs hosed down."

Chloe looked confused as Lucifer pulled her out of the room.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he slipped away.

Chloe blinked a couple of times before she followed after him. "Where are you going?"

Lucifer walked around a corner and slipped into an empty closet.

Chloe followed after him. "Why are we end here?"

Lucifer pulled her into his arms. He held her close to him for that first cookie of the day. "Maybe I just want to kiss you?"

Chloe laughed softly. "Maybe I should keep you?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Good cause I am going to keep you one way or another."

Chloe looked at him confused.

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her deeply on his lips.


	11. Date night

It was a month and a half later Lucifer was setting up for there date. He had decided to cook for her and made her favorite dessert as well too. He was holding a bottle of wine in his hands and was opening it as he heard the elevator door open.

Chloe wore a killer red dress that she, Linda, and Mazikeen helped her to pick out. As well as a pair of killer red high heel's. "Hello, Mr. Devil you look good enough to nibble on for a while."

Lucifer turned with a smirk already on his face that went away the second he saw her in that dress. The cork popped and his jaw dropped seeing his girlfriend looking like sex in high heels. "My father in heaven you look sinfully naughty tonight."

Chloe walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you that was the look I was going for."

Lucifer placed the wine down and stood back to check her over from head to toe and back again. "And who do I have to thank to help you look good enough to eat?"

Chloe blushed softly. "Linda and Mazikeen, of course, it was lady's night after I got the dress."

"That turns the devil on?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, that's a plus in this case. Really I told the person I wanted a little red dress that as soon as my boyfriend sees me in it." She leaned into him letting her self feel how hard he really was for her in this dress. She had plans for tonight that she herself was ready for. Her dress on the floor and her legs heels digging into him if he wished. "Everything smells good."

"So do you," Lucifer said leaning in to nuzzle against her neck. "You know we could?"

Chloe blushed and swallowed before she spoke up. "Food first Lucifer."

Lucifer looked at her with wonder.

"If you're lucky." She said turning to walk over to the couch. "Unless you don't?"

Lucifer gave her an annoyed look. "I have told you since we got called in to speak to the chief. I was willing to move at your speed. And nothing was going to change how I feel about you, Chloe. Or how hard you make me since we first met." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Besides like like in that movie Trixie made us watch. I asked if I could keep you and you never answered me back."

Chloe giggled softly knowing he was talking about the movie Casper. "I rather like keeping you." She couldn't help the smirk. "But in this case, you can keep me forever. You are the only devil I would give my soul and heart too."

"Good cause your the only mortal I have given my heart too." He said with a smile before he poured them each a glass of wine.

"Good answer and the right one too?" Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Thank you, my queen." He bowed to her.

Chloe smiled softly as he pulled out her chair for her. "No, thank you, my king." She said smiling at him.

Lucifer smirked softly at her. Before he took his seat across from her. He was eyeing her with a naughty little glint in his eyes.

"What is with that look Lucifer?" Chloe asked keeping an eye on him.

"I was just thinking about how your dress would look like a puddle on the ground next to my bed." He said with a smile.

"What with me in your bed then?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, in fact, I was thinking that Chloe with you cuffed to that bed as well too. I could see it. Couldn't you?" Lucifer said with a rather sexy smile on his lips before he dished up there dinner onto there plates.

Chloe sat there for a moment blushing as she watched him eat. She mentally shook her head before she started to eat.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he started to eat and stopped, with a funny look on his face.

Chloe looked up at him. "What's the matter?"

Lucifer swallowed hard around the food before he spoke. "Minx teasing me like that with the high heel on."

Chloe looked at him with a rather innocent look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about Lucifer?"

Lucifer reached down to his crouch and took a hold of her ankle and kept her foot right where it was. "You keep teasing me like this Chloe. And for dessert, you could find your self tasting it if not feeling it."

Chloe blushed softly.

"Unless that is what you want." He tilted his head slightly. "Is that what you would rather happen right now?"

"No." She sturred out before she spoke again. "I want to eat."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Then we shall feed you turtle dove." He said with a smirk letting go of her waist.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Before we feed another part of you."

Chloe turned bright red. "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer chuckled softly as he went back to eating his dinner.

Chloe kicked him in the shin.

Lucifer grunted.

Chloe started to eat her dinner then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently out of work and trying to get into office work.


	12. Dancing for your devil.

After dinner, Lucifer sat there watching Chloe like he couldn't wait to remove that dress off her body. Before he had his way with her slowly for the rest of his immortal life.

Chloe looked up and blushed when she saw the wicked idea's forming behind his eyes. "Where is your mind at right now Lucifer?"

"On you." He said simply as he stood up and cleared off the dishes. He stopped and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe leaned into his kiss before she pulled back. "You should finish cleaning up first."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he finished cleaning up. He removed his jacket and tossed it into a nearby chair as he walked towards his piano. "Dance for me?"

Chloe smiled softly before she walked over and kissed his cheek. "I will but first play for me."

Lucifer thought about it for a moment before he started to sing. "When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
Heartsick an' eyes filled up with blue  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you, okay  
When you came in the air went out  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you." He turned on the bench and looked at her. "I still want to do bad things to you like in the song."

Chloe laughed softly. "So you sang Jace Everett's song Bad Things to me?"

Lucifer looked at her with a rather wicked smirk on his face. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips while she placed a hand on his upper part of his leg inching her hand closer towards where he wanted it. But she stopped short of cupping him. "I still owe you that dance." She stood up and walked away from him a sway of her hips.

Lucifer turned and his eyes never left her behind or hips as she walked.

Chloe stopped and smiled at him.

"Dance for me my little tease." He said with a smirk.

She smirked softly as she had the perfect idea pop up into her head as she felt the inner beat of her heart guide her action's to tease and torture him. She swayed her hip's to that beat as she hummed to herself.

Lucifer leaned back slightly on his piano bench as he watched her hungry like she is his dessert that he couldn't wait to devour every little bit of her.

Chloe smiled softly as she reached up and slipped one arm through her sleeve and then the next one. Doing it slowly until she let the red dress slide down her body. She stood there in a little black bra and thong set. She stepped out of her dress and bent down and picked it up and tossed it at him. "Still want the heels on?"

Lucifer at caught her dress easily in one hand and ran it lightly against his cheek. His eyes looked her over from head to toe before he swallowed a couple of times. "Yes."

Chloe smiled softly as she walked towards him and leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. She stepped back and walked towards his bedroom.

Lucifer stood up and tossed her dress on the couch as he followed after her like a good little puppy hoping to get a treat. And his treat still had on her underwear to tease him with.

Chloe stopped at the edge of his bed and turned around towards him. "Say it." She said with a wicked smirk on her lips.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he kept on staring at her.

"Say it Lucifer." She said simply as she stood there with her hands behind her back with a wicked smirk on her lips.

"Strip for me Chloe I want to see my angel laying in my bed wearing nothing at all. Well, maybe a pair of handcuff's and a smile." Lucifer said with a smile.

"Lucifer?" She said shocked.

"What? I think you would look yummy naked in my bed and cuffed to it as well." He said simply as he leaned against the door jam watching her. "Unless you want to keep on teasing me."

Chloe smiled at him. "Teasing you is so much fun Lucifer."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he had a wicked smirk on his lips. "You can only tease the devil so far now Chloe." He undid his cuff buttons as he watched her still hungry.

"Really and how far shall I push you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"That since we started dating I have been pushed towards my breaking point. Though after each date I took my self in hand every night with you in my mind while I was in the shower." He started to slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Lucifer?" Chloe moaned softly.

"Yes?" He asked. "What is it my sexy little cock tease? Are we near your breaking point hmm?"

Chloe swallowed. "Are you sure?"

Lucifer smiled at her stopping at the middle of the unbuttoning of his shirt. "I love you wholeheartedly Chloe. You're the one I have given my heart to and my immortal soul. You're the one I want to find in my bed night after night cuffed to it or not." He said simply. "But the question is Chloe are you sure? If you are sure, please kill me with that body of yours."

Chloe blushed as she reached up and unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. Before she bent down and slowly removed her panties. She stepped out of them and picked them up off the floor. She thought about tossing them to where her bra was on the floor. But she thought better of it and tossed it at Lucifer. She sat down on the edge of his bed to watch and see what he was going to do next to her.

Lucifer brought her panties up to his nose and sniffed it. "You're wanting this as bad as me." He said with a smirk.

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Maybe I am." She decided to tease him. "Then again maybe not."

Lucifer let out a little growl before he pocketed her panties in his pants before he removed the rest of his shirt. He tossed it to the side as he stalked towards her like he is the hunter and she is his yummy little prey he couldn't wait to start to devour endlessly.

Chloe smiled softly. "You're looking at me like I have bunny ears on Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked at her. "Hello, there my tasty little bunny rabbit I can't wait to taste your center over and over again."

Chloe let out a soft whimper of a sound as Lucifer moved closer and closer to her. Soon he was standing before her and she had to look up at him. "Are you going to eat me, Mr. Wolf?"

Lucifer mentally chuckled at her. "Yes, I am going to devour you my little rabbit." He licked his bottom lip as he stared into her eyes. "Do you want to be devoured by me?" He asked with a sexy smile across his lips as he leaned down towards her.

"Always, who else would I want to devour me?" Chloe said with a smile as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her.

"Oh good." He said with a smirk before their lips met as they kissed.

As they kissed Chloe ran her fingers down his back slowly. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I still think you would look better in handcuffs then me."

Lucifer chuckled as he leaned his head against her shoulder as he laughed.

Chloe looked at him. "What?"

"You, my love." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her nose.

Chloe smiled softly at him as she brought her hands around to run them slowly up and down his chest even running her nails across his abs.

Lucifer shuttered slightly at this movement. "Vixen." Let out another growl from her movement and teasing of his body.

"Can I taste you?" She asked suddenly.


	13. Lucifer's feast.

Lucifer couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine at her words. "Later my little tease."

Chloe smiled softly. "I will file it away for later." She said with an innocent smile on her face.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her words. "Really I can see you plotting behind those eyes of yours." He bent his head and kissed the spot right over her heart.

Chloe let out a soft little moan.

"You smell so good I shall have to taste you soon enough. You would love that wouldn't you Chloe?" Lucifer smirked as he kissed down her body slowly.

Chloe moaned but didn't really answer him on his question.

Lucifer stopped as he looked up at her. "Waiting?"

Chloe tried wiggling towards him.

"Nope, I want an answer first Chloe." He said simply. "I'm waiting. I do have all the time in the world to wait."

Chloe looked up at him slightly annoyed over the whole thing. "Really?"

"Yes, really I want an answer from you?" Lucifer said simply.

Chloe looked away from him.

"If you're going to be like that Chloe then maybe I should tie you to my bed." He had a wicked smirk on his lips.

Chloe turned her head to look at him and that look on his face. "Get your mind out of the gutter Lucifer."

"I never said it was their detective you did?" Lucifer said rather matter of factly. "Anyway, I would use sex toys on you while I left you here tied to this bed." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "Would you like that?"

Chloe blushed brightly. "Lucifer?"

"Should I take that as a yes? I'm sure I could film it for a sex tape for later use as well too." Lucifer said with a smirk.

Chloe glared darkly at him. "I will not let you film me for some perverted sex tape of yours."

"Then just say you want me to taste you and I will not cuff you to this bed for my very wicked pleasure." He said simply.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

"Yes, I want you to taste me." She said looking at him annoyed. "Happy?"

"Not yet but I will be." He said with a smirk before he bent his head and licked her left breast slowly towards her nipple. Where he flicked it and tortured it with his very own tongue.

Chloe moaned loudly over this as she felt him lick over to her other breast and do the same treatment to that one as well too. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned his head slightly to look at her. "Yes, detective?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip. "Don't stop."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he licked his way down to her stomach. "This is fun." He muttered against her skin.

Chloe twitched slightly.

Lucifer reached down and spread her legs wide for him. He looked down at her center and grinned brightly at how wet she is. "My, my detective your dripping for me."

Chloe muttered something other her breath.

Lucifer moved to kneel between her legs with a wicked smirk on his face. "Yes?"

"Stupid devil." She muttered again.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he pressed her legs wide. And held them open for him. "I'm sure I will change your tune soon enough." He slowly licked up her inner thighs.

Chloe shuttered slightly over this.

"I can't wait to taste from the source of this yummy goodness." He said simply before he blew softly against her center.

Chloe shuttered as she moaned for him. "Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled. "I do love hearing you say my name even moaning it." He leaned closer towards her center. "To the simple things in life." He said simply before he started to lick her inner pussy then.

Chloe tightened her legs around his head as her hands came down to bury themselves into his hair. She wasn't sure if she put her hands in his hair to pull him closer or to push him away from her core.

Lucifer mentally chuckled to himself over the whole thing. 'She really is enjoying melting for me. Oh yes more please I want more of your nectar Chloe.'

Chloe threw her head back and arched her whole body as she came for him hard. Her hands shoving his face and head further into her pussy. While her high heels dug into his back and side.

Lucifer started back up again on his 'meal' of Chloe's core.

Chloe's hold she has on him with her legs start to tremble as it didn't seem like he was going to stop or let up any time soon.

Lucifer stopped suddenly of sending Chloe over the edge as he stood up licking his lips. "Yummy I could spend the rest of time feasting on you, Chloe."

Chloe moaned that ended with a soft whimper.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "You're not going to be alone for long." He turned away from her.

Chloe licked her bottom lip and could taste her self on her lips.

Lucifer went to the nightstand next to his bed and opened the top drawer and pulled out a condom and placed it down next to Chloe. Before he stripped out of his clothes and when he was totally and utterly naked he turned and looked at Chloe starting at his cock. "Enjoying the view?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Yes." She reached out for him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer stopped her hands from going towards his cock. "You start that up and it will be over before we started. And trust me neither one of us wants that to happen. Am I right?"

"Later?" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head.

"Always." Lucifer smiled softly. "Even if you want to wake me up sucking it like a lollypop just no biting if you please."

Chloe laughed softly. "I might nibble on you elsewhere. Though if I leave a mark or not depends on what you do next."

"Sounds utterly wicked detective and I love it." His eyes glowed with mischief in his eyes.

"Well, I think you should do something about it. Before I take matters into my own hands." She said with a smile.

"Understood." He said simply before he stood up and grabbing the condom and tore it open. Before he slides his cock inside it as he stared down at her. "Lovely." He said softly before he took his cock in hand and teased her opening. "Say it."

Chloe glared up at him. "Lucifer enough with the games before I shoot you my self is that clear?"

Lucifer chuckled softly before he brought his cock to her center and slowly pushed into her.

Chloe groaned loudly when she felt him bottom out inside of her.


	14. Why is it so white all of a sudden?

Lucifer stilled himself letting them both enjoy finally becoming one.

After a while, Chloe tried to wiggle her hips towards him.

Lucifer's hands came down to her hip's to hold her still. "Keep doing that it will be over for us both before we even got started, Chloe." He said looking down into her face.

Chloe looked up into his face seeing his red eyes glowing and looking back at her. "There always could be around two if you're lucky."

Lucifer couldn't help the wicked smirk that appeared across his lips. "Saucy little minx."

Chloe reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stop holding back."

Lucifer tilted his head slightly as he slowly so very slowly start to move his hips in her.

Chloe bit her bottom lip. "You're still holding back and your eyes are red."

"I don't want to scare you or hurt you." He said simply.

"And I am saying stop holding back. I will let you know when you're hurting me at the moment." She leaned up and licked his bottom lip. "If I could flip you over I would right now Lucifer."

Lucifer flicked his own tongue out to pull her's into his mouth as his lips slammed down on hers. He kissed her deeply on her lips as his hips started to move harder into her.

Chloe moaned into there kiss as she tried to keep up with her own hips. Until all she could do was cling to him and enjoy the ride she was currently on.

Lucifer pulled his mouth away from her lips before he buried his face into her neck nipping at her throat.

Chloe suddenly arched her back as she came moaning his name in his ears.

Lucifer didn't slow down or stop his movements as she preened for him. "Yes, that's it, my little detective." He slowly licked her throat as his hips seemed to pick up a little speed now.

Chloe's nails dug into his back slightly as he picked up speed. She felt her self getting closer and closer towards that edge she already hit not that long ago.

Lucifer brought a hand between them and rubbed or well tortured her little nub as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again. "I'm going to keep you." He moaned into her ear.

"So close." She whimpered softly before she arched sharply as her nails dug into his back before everything went white in her line of sight.

Lucifer groaned loudly just as she came his wings came out draping over them both. He slammed his hips into her a few more times ignoring his wings right at this moment in time. He came hard as he fell down on top of her still forgetting about the fact his wings are out.

After awhile Chloe blinked a couple of times still seeing white above her. She reached up and poked the white. She smirked softly before she couldn't hold back the giggle that left her lips over the whole thing.

Lucifer grumbled softly against her skin. "Stop giggling or else."

"Your wings are out Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile. "I thought I passed on when suddenly I saw all white. Turned out it was just your wings coming out as you let go of your control."

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and glared at his blasted wings. "Really?" He said talking to them.

Chloe giggled more.

Lucifer reached down and pinched her hip. "Stop that woman." He said slowly pulling out of her. He turned and headed towards the bathroom door.

Chloe sat up slightly as she watched him try to go through the bathroom door.

Lucifer turned and pointed at Chloe. "Not one word or I will come back over there. And cuff you to my bed is that understood with your self being sexily tortured with a vibrator is that understood?"

Chloe blushed as she mutely nodded her head slightly. "Yes." She squeaked out.

"Good." He turned back towards the bathroom as he finally got his wings to let him into the bathroom. To remove the condom and clean up a little before he left and headed towards his bed.

"Why did the wings came out?" She asked simply.

"Because I am really turned on right now." He said simply before he cleaned her up and went back to the bathroom and tossed the washcloth. He came back with his wings finally gone. He found Chloe sitting on her knee's waiting for him. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Come here." She said with a wicked smile on her lips.

Lucifer smirked softly as he walked up to stand before her. "Chloe?"

Chloe reached out and ran a finger across his cock slowly.

Lucifer couldn't hold back the shutter that ran down his spine. "Chloe?"

Chloe wrapped her hand around his cock and started to slowly stroke him. She looked up at him and smiled. "What I could have woke you up in the middle of the night or tomorrow morning. Getting to finally have a taste of you soon enough that is."

Lucifer bit his bottom lip as he moaned softly. "You know you don't have to do this right?"

Chloe smiled at him as she leaned out and licked the head of his cock like it was a lollypop. "I know. But I want too."


	15. A spark is lit.

Lucifer leaned his head back enjoying feeling Chloe's wicked little tongue on his cock.

Chloe kissed the head of his cock before she took him slowly into her mouth.

Lucifer lowered his head as his eyes popped open to watch her with a wicked look in his eyes.

Chloe started to suck on him before she looked up into his eyes. As she sucked down on his cock happily. Her hands go to his hip's to hold him still if she needed to as she sucks on him.

Lucifer let the feelings run up and down his spine. As he felt her take more and more of him into her mouth.

Chloe pulled all the way off of him and licked him. Before she went back to deep throating him. Her eyes never left looking up at him. She held it as long as she could before she pulled all the way off. So she could catch her breath her hands came from his hips to stroke his cock.

Lucifer smirked softly at his raging cock as he watched his girlfriend enjoying her self. "Let me lay down. And I will clean up your dripping mess."

Chloe looked up at him confused. "Huh?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Your almost dripping wet aren't you?"

Chloe shifted her hips slightly and knew what he said with true. "But?"

"Don't worry if you sit on my face towards my cock. You can play as long as you want while I feast on you." He said with a wicked smirk. "Unless you rather go for round two?"

Chloe blushed slightly before she opened her mouth to speak to him. "Pervert." She said with a smirk.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "The choice is yours." He said simply before he stepped away from her and laid down on his bed.

Chloe watched him walk around his bed and sit down on his bed before he laid down. She swallowed hard before she crawled over towards him.

Lucifer laid there watching her wondering on what offer she was going to take him up on. If she had to guess it would be round two leading into round three and four if he could push it.

Chloe sat up and smiled softly. "I am going to have to do something about your perverted nature."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I behave my self rather well when we aren't alone. Now come here." He licked his bottom lip as he watched her rise up onto her knee's before him.

"Still." She said simply as she had a bit of a blush on her cheeks as she rose up and straddled his face with her hands on his chest as she stared out at his cock. "Round two might be after some sleep." She ran her fingers across his nipples.

Lucifer leaned his head up and nuzzled his nose against her nub. "You don't hear me complaining do you?"

Chloe smiled softly as she ran her hands down his body slowly until she got as close towards his cock as she could. "Lucifer I can't really reach."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he tilted his hips up slightly for her. "Better?" He asked and was rewarded with a hand around his cock. "I take it as a yes."

Chloe stroked his cock slowly.

Lucifer flicked his tongue out to lick her dripping core.

Chloe moaned softly as she tilted his cock towards her mouth. She took the head of his cock into her mouth and started to suck on it happily. Just as she felt Lucifer's tongue thrust into her core.

Lucifer kept his nose pressed into her nub as he kept on licking out her core.

Chloe moaned around his cock.

Lucifer trusted his hips up towards her mouth knowing he was sending his cock further into her mouth. Then she might really want it to go as of right now.

Chloe reached down and stroked his balls as she sucked on his cock.

Lucifer wiggled his tongue all around inside of her. As he started to do a lot more wicked things inside of her with it.

Chloe groaned hard as she came for him with his cock still in her mouth.

Lucifer took another lick and gently rolled her off of his body. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Chloe let out a whimper as she tried to move. "Why?"

Lucifer chuckled softly as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. "Because if you don't I will drag you over here and have my way with you before you can rest. Savvy?"

Chloe sat up slowly before she looked at him. "Have you been watching pirate movies again?"

"I have used that word before back then." He bent his head and kissed her lips and pulled back. "Now you have two choices before you can rest or well three."

Chloe placed her hands on his shoulders before she kissed him on his cheek. "Guess who is back."

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and sighed seeing his wings have appeared again. "Really?"

Chloe stood up and ran her fingers across his feathers on his wings.

Lucifer shuttered from her touch. "I can feel that." He said softly. "Please don't."

Chloe leaned against him. "And if I do?"

"Then we will be starting round two sooner then you expected." He said simply.

"Really, why is that?" Chloe asked reaching down to touch his rear end.

"It feels like a lover's ghostly touch running down my whole body. And are you enjoying your self touching almost every part of me?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Chloe giggled softly. "Yes." She said reaching out and toyed with his feathers on his wings. She took a step back when he suddenly spun around and lifted her up easily into his arms. "Lucifer?" She saw the lust burning in his red eyes towards her.

"I told you that you would be starting round two before you got any rest." He said simply before he reached down and guided himself into her center and trusted into her.

Chloe moaned as she leaned against him as her arms wrap around his neck holding him close to her. She also wrapped her legs around his waist holding him into her as much as she could.

Lucifer took a hold of her ass cheek in each hand and started to slam her up and down onto his cock over and over again.

Chloe clung to him the best she could as she reached out to tease a feather or two.

Lucifer growled as he bent his head and bit the spot next to her neck and shoulder. If he had been thinking about it he would know he was going to leave a bruise if not draw a little blood from her.

Chloe arched her back as she came harder then she had before.

Lucifer trusted into her a few more times before he came hard and deep within her. After taking a moment to catch his breath he gently pulled her off of him. And laid her down on her spot in the bed. He yawned softly not caring about cleaning up right now. As he walked around to his side of the bed and crawled in. He carefully pulled Chloe back against him and nuzzled against her.

Chloe yawned softly as she fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Lucifer watched her fall asleep in his arms. He bent his head and kissed her on her forehead. He laid down nuzzled against her and fell asleep then.

What neither of them thought to do started a spark of life inside of Chloe at that very moment in time. Though that naughty little bite of Lucifer's helped to speed that along as well too.

Meanwhile, in Silver City, God walked towards an ancient vault and opened it and stepped inside. "Where is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of that little 'spark' forming inside of Chloe hmm?
> 
> What do you think God is looking for in that vault hmm?


	16. Gods gift to Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally in sight :D YAY!!!!

Chloe rolled over the next morning and found her self alone in his bed. She wondered if everything before this moment was only a mere dream. She looked down and found her self naked. She stood up and went and grabbed a silk robe of his and let her heart walk her out to the balcony. She found her boyfriend shirtless in a pair of silk black sleeping pants. He was sitting there looking up at the sky with his eyes closed. She walked up beside him and knelt down and reached out and touched his cheek. "Why are you out here?"

Lucifer stirred slightly as he slowly opened his eyes to smile softly at her. "I'm sorry I missed such a lovely sight."

Chloe tilted her head as she looked at him. "Huh?"

Lucifer looked down the robe. "You naked in bed with me."

Chloe blushed brightly. "Really?"

"Yes really." He reached out and pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I love you detective."

"I love you too Lucifer." She smiled softly at him. "But really why are you out here?"

"I was summoned out here but that said sibling isn't here yet sadly. We could go back inside and go for round three and four." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chloe smacked his arm. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "True but..." He nuzzled his head against her chest. "You love me for being me."

Chloe reached down and ran her fingers lightly down his neck.

Lucifer reached out and gently took her hand and kissed her fingertips. Before he moved down to kiss the palm of her hand. "You would do wonderful in hell." He said with a smirk before he kissed her wrist. "As my queen."

Chloe watched him before she felt a blush run across her cheeks as she watched him. "Lucifer?"

"I know, I know its way to soon to ask you to go that far. Besides the fact, the small little human still needs her mother." He smiled softly at her. "I like that little human even though she is very clingy."

Chloe laughed at him. "You're her favorite devil and the only devil she knows Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "True so very true." He said simply. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Out here for everyone to see even our own father little brother?"

Lucifer turned sharply and stood up moving to put himself in front of Chloe as he stood there glaring at Michael, Gabriel, and Zadkiel as well. "Seems you still haven't 'grown' up yet Zadkiel." He said to his older dwarfish older brother.

"Watch it, Lucy, if I wasn't here because of our father I would kick your ass for those words?" Zadkiel said glaring at his baby brother.

Lucifer walked over and patted Zadkiel on his head. "Sure thing brother you just keep on thinking that. And maybe one day you can best me in a 'fair' fight."

Michael reached out and pulled Zadkiel back. "Calm your self we didn't come down here and fight."

Gabriel stood there smirking watching Lucifer. "You still haven't changed baby brother."

Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. "Settle please I don't think the whole world wants to see three guys with angelic wings fighting up here."

Lucifer sighed softly and reached up and patted her on her hand. "Your right."

Michael, Gabriel, and Zadkiel had a wide-eyed look on their face's as they watched this. "Your human is truly magical."

Chloe remained behind Lucifer. "Thank you but really why are you here?"

Gabriel smirked softly. "The longer you two are together sexually. The connection between your hearts will keep growing stronger. And soon if not already a change is starting in you miss."

"What kind of change?" Lucifer asked annoyed that his brother wasn't getting to the point.

"Well, one of two changes. But the first one is far more important I believe." Gabriel said simply.

Michael sighed softly. "You're pissing him off Gabriel. I do recall what happened the last time you pissed him off. I don't think his little human or the rest of the world wants to see him truly pissed off."

Zadkiel raised his hand. "I want to see it." He said putting his hand down when Michael glared at him. "What last time he was still 'angelic' as our mother put it. This time it will clearly be more fun."

Chloe glared at Zadkiel. "Mortal's not in the know on who and what he is couldn't handle it. Now please you annoying little man keep your mouth shut and let your older brother's speak or I just might bunt you off this roof if not shoot you."

Gabriel and Michael gasped at her.

Lucifer turned and smirked at her. "Sexy I like it." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "Savvy."

Gabriel sighed softly. "Anyway." He reached out and pulled out an old box that seemed to have seen better days a decade or so ago. "Our father has gifted what is inside this box for you Miss Blessed." He smiled softly. "He said to lay down and place what's inside the box on your bare stomach and wait."

"What will it do to me?" Chloe asked simply.

"Kill you what do you think?" Zadkiel said simply.

Gabriel smacked Zadkiel on his head hard. "Shut up before Lucifer kills you for saying that Zadkiel." He said glaring at his brother who was now rubbing the top of his head. "No it will not kill you but our father wasn't very clear on the whole matter."

"He just said for Lucifer. You will be getting two things from all of this if not more in the long run." Michael said simply.

Lucifer looked at his brothers confused. "Huh? I don't get it?"

Chloe reached out and took the box from Gabriel. "Thank him for us."

Gabriel nodded his head before he looked at Zadkiel. "I am going to tell father what you did. It's a very bad idea on pissing off Lucifer you dingbat."

Zadkiel opened his mouth to speak.

"Enough we should get going now?" Michael said simply. "Goodbye baby brother." He said before his wings came out and flew away with his other two brothers.

Once they were alone Lucifer looked at Chloe. "Can I go kill him?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Another time." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him on his lips. "You get to see me naked now." She said simply before she turned and headed back towards his bed.

Lucifer looked up skywards. "If you hurt her father then me and you are going to have some really, REALLY loud words." He turned and followed after Chloe happily.

Chloe walked back into Lucifer's bedroom. And set the box on the nightstand and removed his robe and tossed it into a nearby chair.

Lucifer stood at the doorway enjoying the view before his eyes. "Are you really going to do this Chloe?"

Chloe turned and sat on the bed staring at him. "Your father wouldn't hurt me would he in matters like this?"

"If he knows what is good for him then no." He walked towards her and stopped. He knelt down before her and placed his hands on her upper thighs and rubbed gently. "Our hearts will always be connected with or without that red string of fate that binds us, Chloe."

Chloe leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "Thank you, Lucifer." She swung her feet up and laid down flat on her back. "Later in the shower maybe we can?" She said smiling up at him.

Lucifer smirked softly. "I love that idea." He said with a smirk as he stood up and picked up the box and placed it on her stomach. "Here you go." He stepped back and went back to leaning against the door frame to watch over her.

Chloe placed her hands on the box and took a couple calming breaths. Before she opened the box and put her hand inside. She found around orb inside and pulled it out. She moved the box to the side and then placed the orb on her bare stomach. "I wonder how long I have to wait?" She asked out loud.

Lucifer was about to open his mouth to speak when he noticed that the orb was starting to sink into her skin. He watched as the orb as it started to sink into Chloe started to glow.

Once it was fully gone Chloe arched her body first to the left and then to the right. Then almost binding herself right in half. Before she laid back down and seemed to be calm.

Lucifer stood there and almost arched forward when the invisible red string that ran from his heart to Chloe's appeared before his very eyes and started out very red. Before it turned rose gold before his very eyes. And before he could open his mouth to say anything it vanished. He could hear his father's voice coming from all around him as he stared at Chloe.

'I had her blessed into being to be your soul mate. Or your better half I had hoped she would be and has become. So in the eyes of your father aka me and other immortal's your both married.'

Chloe just laid there peacefully with her eyes closed.

Lucifer blinked back the tears that had formed in his eyes as he heard his father's voice after so long. "Father?"

'Yes, my sweet son I never stopped loving you and never will. Nothing you could do and have done ever made me stop loving you.'

Lucifer couldn't help the small smile on his face at his father's words.

'Sorry for other things that are coming your way in due time. It might not be your wish but someone else's instead. Goodbye, for now, Samual my little king of hell.'

Lucifer reached up and wiped away the tears from his face as he stepped up to Chloe. He reached out and placed a hand across her cheek. "Awake up my sleeping queen." He said simply before he bent down and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe gasped as she kissed him back. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly against his lips.

Lucifer filled her in on what his father gifted her. Leaving out the confusing parts of the whole thing. 'Who's wish was it Chloe's or maybe mother's wish?' He wondered briefly as he smiled down at her. "I think we should have a shower I'm sure your sore?" He asked with a smirk across his lips.

Chloe blushed. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he helped her up on the bed. "Yes, I am your pervert though my queen."

"Sad but true." Chloe said simply.

Lucifer swatted her behind as he carried her towards the shower.

Neither one noticed two little sparks floating over the open box. Children's giggles could be heard as they followed after the couple into the bathroom.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys loved the series if not just liked it.
> 
> Wow, 16 chapters I never thought it would get this far or become this loved by so many.
> 
> Thank you all so much for loving it so much. And understanding when I was working and the chapters slowed down for a bit. (Just waiting to find out what my next job is and when I start)
> 
> Stay tuned to find out what I write next in or our of Luciferville or Arrowville or some other series altogether you never know with me :D hehe love you all and if you want more Lucifer sings Disney fics I can do that oddly enough or well, strangely enough, anyhow yeah *Cough* Bad Edge Bad *Cough* >.>

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the first part made you all sad again. *Hugs you all cutely* Meow =^.^=


End file.
